Mobile web technology includes features of near-ubiquitous access to content and limited resources such as bandwidth and battery. Because most web pages are designed for the wired Internet, challenges exist in adapting many web pages seamlessly to ensure a satisfactory mobile web experience. For example, content-heavy web pages commonly lead to longer load times on mobile browsers. Additionally, a pre-defined load order of items in a web page does not adapt to mobile browsing habits, where a user may look for different portions of a web page to load under different contexts.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved mobile web content adaptation techniques.